Hugs
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Loosely based on the Miley & Joe picture floating around. Includes - Jonas Brothers, Miley, Mitchell, Adam, Demi and Selena. MOE - a little bit of MADAM.
1. Kevin Apoligises

'I'm starting to think this was a bad idea' Miley turned to her two best friends.

'You know what Miles, it's something you want to do for a good cause, don't let them stop you doing what you want, that's what they want' Mandy looked up at her from the magazine she was reading.

Mitchell nodded his head in agreement. 'Don't let them think they're getting to you, they want that. Anyway I thought you still spoke to Joe'

'It's complicated' Miley sighed standing up as her Mum poked her head around the door letting her know she had five minutes.

After having all her wires attached to her, she stood nervously waiting for the lads to finish their set. Demi walked off stage first after she'd finished performing _this is me_ with them. Nodding her head and smiling was all Miley managed to get from Demi.

Nick walked off stage next managing a nod of the head. Kevin smiled at her and she found herself smiling back despite everything, she missed him, she wanted to sort everything out.

Joe walked off last and smiled.

'Good Luck Miles'

'Thanks' she replied as she ran up onto the stage.

--

'We'd like to thank you all for coming along today and helping us raise money for such a great cause' Miley smiled before turning to look at the others.

'Yeah, without you guys none of this would be possible'

They all gathered together as photos were took, keeping their distance apart.

Joe smiled as he looked down at Miley, before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer into a one armed hug. She smiled up at him wrapping her arm around his waist.

--

'What was that out there?' Demi rounded on Joe as they entered their dressing rooms. Nick watched his brother waiting for an answer.

'Am I not allowed to have friends?'

'You are, just not her'

'She has a name' Joe spat back angrily.

'She doesn't deserve one, after everything Joe and you pick her over us'

'Guys, he's not choosing sides like you have' Kevin jumped in. Joe smiled at him, knowing Kevin wanted to try sort things out with Miley.

'If I remember rightly, we were all best friends for three years. She helped us along with our career whether you like it or not Nick and the fact you try to push her from everyone else's 

life making her look like the bad guy when you were both as much to blame for your relationship ending'

Nick went to reply but Joe cut in.

'She deserves something better than what you're giving her considering she hasn't done anything wrong. She's my friend and I don't care if you have a problem with that, just remember your roots though Nick. Coming?' Joe turned to Kevin who nodded as they both walked out.

-

'I have someone who wants to talk to you' Joe peeped around Mileys door noticing her sat alone in her dressing room.

Kevin appeared sheepishly, Joe backing off a little.

'I'm sorry for everything Miley, I'm such an idiot. You were my best friend and I shouldn't have picked sides, let alone wear that stupid t-shirt'

He jumped as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

'I've missed you'

Joe smiled, he was glad things were finally starting to work out again.


	2. Selena Stirs

So _writerchick786_ gave me the idea of Selena's reaction to the pictures - this doesn't exactly follow that idea, but it's more Selena's thoughts on everything. This might be a three shot now. I'll write the next bit later.

Im sorry this actully isn't that good and I'm thinking of just leaving it as the one shot, but I'll see what you think.

Thankyou for the 4 lovley reviews too! I replyed to them all, it's only polite ;)

* * *

Selena frowned as she flicked through the new photos someone had sent to her music MySpace. Everything looked normal at first, the lads, Demi and Miley all kept their distance, which was good they weren't falling back towards Miley.

She stopped on the one that worried her and annoyed her the most. Joe hugging Miley, what the hell? The lads hadn't spoken to her in ages, why would Joe hug her!

It wasn't that Selena hated Miley, far from it. Of course they had differences; you can't get along with everyone you meet. Selena was worried. Worried she'd lose Nick, she'd lose her best friends.

Danger has just signed in (A/N: Original right? :P)

Selena quickly pressed the little pop up box waiting for a conversation box to appear.

_**Lena**__ – Hey Joe_

_**Danger**__ – Hey, you okay?_

_**Lena **__– Yeah thanks, about you?_

_**Danger**__ – Yup, just shattered. _

_**Lena**__ – Aww (: - Hey Nick tells me you had a good gig_

_**Danger**__ – It was alright yeah, catching up with some people and everything_

_**Lena**__ – Well the pictures look awesome_

_**Danger**__ – Not saw them – and if this is about what I think it is, considering you hardly talk to me on here, then I don't want to know_

_**Lena**__ – Why did you do it with everything that's happening?_

_**Danger**__ – Because she's still one of my good friends, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, Demi and Nick_

Danger has signed out.

Selena sighed closing her laptop before pulling her phone out.

_I don't want to see you get hurt Joe, look at what she did to Nick. X x_

'We have a problem' Demi walked through the door not bothering to knock. Selena smiled up at her best friend before hugging her.

'And that would be?'

'Joe's falling for Miley'

Selena shook her head. 'There just best friends Dem'

'Well I thought so too, then I overheard Kevin and Joe talking and Joe let slip to Kevin he was starting to develop feelings for _it_'

_What she did to Nick? You have no right to judge that, you weren't there for the whole story. I'm not going to get hurt by my best friend. Whether you all like it or not, you're not going to make me give up on her too. She deserves way better than what she's getting. _

Selena passed the phone to Demi letting her read, before catching it as Demi passed it back.

'See?' Selena nodded.

_You're falling for her aren't you?_

'Kevin's made up with her too Lena, maybe it's time we tried speaking to her'

'What difference will that make, we just clash. Besides she hates me, why should I be the one to go try and sort all this out. I like everything the way it is'

'If you trust Nick, you shouldn't be worried'

'This isn't about him' Selena shook her head.

_No I'm not, can't I be friends with someone?_

'Yeah it is. You're worried he's going to end up trying to get back with her. I can assure you she's moved on'

_You can. Just remember she's your little brothers ex_

'I trust Nick. I know she's with Adam. We clash Dem, what's the point in trying to sort everything out when it'll happen again'

'I'm just saying this has gone too far. It might be helping our careers, but it's making her feel like hers is driving down the drain, and that isn't fair'

--

'Hey guys' Mitchell smiled as he walked into the room where Demi, Selena and the brothers were gathered waiting to be called on stage to do a performance. Miley followed him in not long after.

'Hey Miles' Joe smiled as she hugged him, sitting down in between him and Mitchell.

They all sat talking amongst themselves for a while, before Miley stood up.

'Won't be long'

'Dem you coming to the ladies room before we're called on stage?' Selena motioned with her eyes.

Demi nodded standing up and following Selena out. 'Miley wait up'

Miley stopped turning to look at the 2 girls heading towards to her. 'What?'

'I think it's about time we talked and sorted this out'

Miley raised her eyebrow, before turning to Selena who was stood there awkwardly.

'Look just because Joe and I talk, it doesn't mean you have to try and get along with me, I understand'

'We want too' Demi nudged Selena who nodded.

'Well that's good, but can it be later, I'm kind of heading somewhere'

'MILES!'

'Or he's heading to me' Miley smiled as she ran up to Adam throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled hugging her back tightly, before noticing the other two stood there.

'Uh, Miles what was going on?' He looked at them a little suspicious before tightening his grip on Miley.

She shook her head, 'C'mon anyway, you haven't met the others properly yet'

'Who are the others?'

'Mitchell, Joe, Nick and Kevin'

'Ah cool, Mitchell's here?'

'Joe's going to get his heart broken' Selena sighed as she watched Miley and Adam walk off. Demi nodded as they followed them.

--

'Well done, you did it again!'

'What am I supposed to have done?'

'You broke another lad's heart, well done Miley and you wonder why people hate you'

'Whoa' Mitchell stepped in. 'What's going on here?'

'Ask her' Miley replied. 'Maybe she could tell me what the hell she's going on about'

'Joe. It's Joe I'm on about, I told him you know but he wouldn't listen to me'

'Told him what? Why have I broken his heart?' She asked confused.

'He fell for you Miley, you pulled him in and then you threw it back in his face and you know he won't tell you that you've hurt him because he thinks too much of you'

'Is this another one of your stupid little lies to try and mess up my life that little bit more?'

Nick poked his head around the door to see what all the commotion was about. He raised an eyebrow at Mitchell who shrugged.

'Lies? Miley everything I've ever said about you is the truth and I am sorry for the way everything's been taken with the press, but now you're hurting my friends and I can't just step back from that'

'Hurting him? I didn't even know he was supposedly in love with me!'

'Who?' Nick cut in.

They both jumped turning to look at him.

'Where's Joe?' Miley asked ignoring the last question.

'In our dressing room. Why?'

Miley pushed past him and ran down towards their dressing room. Knocking she waited for him to answer, only to push him inside and shut the door.

'Miles...'

'Why didn't you tell me you were in love with me?'

'I ... Uh...'

'Selena told me'

'Doesn't matter though does it Mi, you have Adam' Joe looked down at her.

'You should have told me' she whispered looking up at him, his lips taunting her.

'And what would that have done, you're with Adam and I respect that' she nodded feeling herself falling in closer towards his face.

'Mil...' He was cut short as her lips crashed against his. This was wrong and he should pull away, but he couldn't.

'Hey J ... What the hell?'

--

'Next time Selena stick out of my business'

'I was trying to help Joe!' She grabbed his arm to stop him walking away from the group.

'Well thanks to you, you made things a whole lot worse' Joe turned to look at Nick who looked away sharply.

'I'm sorry'

'I don't care. This whole thing has got way out of hand and looking back, you were the main cause for everything'

'Don't speak to her like that!' Nick stepped in rounding up to his brother.

Shaking his head Joe turned on his heel walking from the room, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Madam Over

Okay, so I'm not pleased with this chapter and the next one will be the last, I have an idea of what I'm going to do, but I'm not going to post it incase any of you have a better idea, so please let me know if you do!

Also Moe fans - if you have myspace then please add my fansite, i have 6 friends because i made it and then left it a while, i'd appriciate some friends on there (:  
It's myspace(dot)com / 402900335mrc - although the dot is a dot ;). Cheers.

And don't forget, tell me what you want to happen with the rest of this story.

* * *

'You had no right talking to her like that!'

Joe groaned as Nick walked through the door, heading straight for him.

'Nick calm down' Kevin walked in after his younger brother holding his head.

'No, do you know how much you upset her Joe?' Nick stood towering over Joe's sitting form.

'I don't care ' Joe shrugged. 'Now would you move, you're in the way of the telly'

'Well I care! You did not need to have a go at her like that'

Joe threw the control on the sofa and stood up.

'She had no right to go and interfere in my business, she's made everything 10 times worse, but you must be so proud, you hate Miley, you'd do anything to see her hurting wouldn't you'

'That's not true Joe' Nick softened a little.

'Yes it is Nick. You've become someone I don't even recognise since you split up with her and started dating Selena. Everything you've done has caused a reaction from the press, causing Miley to hurt more and you don't even care!'

'I do care. I've not tried to hurt her intentionally, I still care about her believe it or not, why do you think I re-acted like I did earlier?'

'Funny way of showing it' Joe spat pushing past his brother and towards his bunk.

--

'I heard what happened Miles' Adam turned to look at Miley who was curled up on the sofa her head in her hands.

She looked up at him 'I'm sorry'

He shook his head, 'You don't have to be, I saw it coming a mile off, but I couldn't just let you go without knowing for certain. I understand we should have stayed best friends, but thank you for the last few months'

She smiled moving to hug him tightly. 'I love you'

'I know you do, just not in the way I love you or you love him. I love you too' He smiled pulling her in closer and resting his head on top of hers, her head currently located on his shoulder.

'Best friends right?' Miley asked.

'I'd say no, because it's weird and everything, but I think me and you will break the trend, so yeah best friends'

She smiled, sighing a little and closing her eyes as she felt his grip tighten a little.

--

'Joe...'

'Listen make this easy for the both of us. I don't want to speak to you, and I don't want to argue with you, so how about we stay out of each other's ways?' He stopped to look at Selena who was stood there with pleading eyes.

'I'm sorry Joe, but please your one of my best friends you can't push me out'

'I can and I am' Joe walked off and she turned bumping into someone.

'Oh god, I'm sorry'

'It's fine' The other girl replied standing up again and offering Selena her hand.

'Miley?'

'Selena?'

'Joe just headed that way, I'm sorry, I really am'

Miley nodded 'Thank you'

She picked up her pace rounding round the corridor. 'Hey Joe!'

Joe came to a halt at the sound of her voice not daring to turn around. He heard her footsteps come closer.

'If you've came to tell me you can't be friends with me anymore, I totally under...' He was stopped short again as her lips crashed themselves onto his, both of them falling into the wall.

'What about...?' He breathed as they pulled away.

'We broke up'

'But...'

'It was a mutual feeling. I realised I wanted to be with someone else, as long as he'll have me' She looked up at him hopefully.

'Hmm, I'm not sure' He joked.

'What about one more ...' She leant forward kissing him again, 'Kiss'

'I think that just swung it' He whispered his arms wrapping tighter around her. She smiled up at him, before pulling away as she heard footsteps coming around the corner. On noticing it was Demi, Selena, Kevin and Nick, Joe pulled Miley back into him.

'Together?' Kevin asked as Miley nodded smiling. Kevin smiled broadly before hugging the both of them.

'You're both together?' Demi asked as Joe nodded this time. 'Congratulations'

Nick looked at his older brother before shaking his head and looking back down. Selena smiled at the both of them, but decided not to say anything, Joe had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her.


	4. Nick's Still In Love

Finished. The End. Not too happy with this and I know it seems rushed, sorry. I'll probably have another story in a few days tho (Y)  
Camp Rock just premiered over here and although I've seen it before, this time I'm getting inspired. Aha!

Please review.

* * *

'What's your problem Nick?'

'I don't have one' Nick spat back at Joe before pushing past him and walking towards the front of the bus.

'Then why are you being like this with me?'

'Because'

'Because why?'

'Just because, Joe just back off, please' Nick shook his head before walking off joining Kevin who was stood out in the car pack chatting to Miley and Emily.

They were starting to record _J.O.N.A.S _today, the studios conveniently being next to the _Hannah Montana_ ones. Joe sighed running a hand through his hair before following Nick's footsteps outside.

'Hey' He smiled wrapping his arms from behind Miley around her waist.

She smiled as his chin rested on her shoulder, her head falling to lean onto his. 'Hey, you okay?'

He nodded. 'We still going to meet at lunch, yeah?'

'Of course, I'll text you when I get out' She smiled turning in his arms to look at him; she leant up to kiss him before she heard Emily calling for her.

'I'll see you later'

He nodded as she ran off with Emily, jumping onto Mitchell's back as they caught up with him. He turned to Nick and Kevin again noticing the look in Nick's eye. Nick turned walking away towards the studio.

'Oh so now I get it!' Joe called following him.

'Get what?'

'Why you're being like this with me. You don't like me being with Miley'

'Leave it Joe' Kevin jumped in, knowing exactly where this was heading.

'And why would I care, we broke up' Nick replied.

'My point exactly, you might be with Selena but I think you still have feelings for her'

Nick shook his head. 'I just don't want you going out with my exes, with her of all people Joe'

'She has a name! I don't see your problem, you ended it with her! It's not like you're still in love with her, let me be happy, just this once'

Nick watched as Joe walked off infront of them.

'She's not going to hurt him Nick and if she does he's big enough and ugly enough to look after himself, same the other way around' Kevin turned to look at Nick.

'Oh Nick, you're not in love with her still are you'

Nick looked up at Kevin before looking down. 'We're going to be late'

--

'Uhm could you tell me where Miley is?'

Mitchell turned to look at the person who had tapped his shoulder, frowning as he saw Selena stood there.

'Why?'

Selena looked up noticing Mitchell. 'Oh ... Hi ... I uh need to speak to her'

'About what?'

'Mitch'

'I don't want her to get hurt again, especially after the last few weeks' Mitchell replied.

Selena raised her eyebrow as Mitchell sighed.

'She and Adam broke up and although she has Joe now and the feeling was mutual I can tell it upset her, things between them aren't exactly how they used to be'

'Oh. Look I'm not going to hurt her, I promise. I need to speak to her'

'She's in her dressing room, down this corridor first on the right. If I find out...'

'You won't, I promise and thanks'

He waved as she walked off in the direction hed told her. Noticing her name on the door, Selena took a deep breath raising her head to knock it. She smiled as Miley opened the door looking confused.

'Uh... Hi?'

'We need to talk'

--

'How did this all start Miley, we used to be okay'

Miley shrugged. 'I guess one little remark got took way out of context. I mean I know we clash, but I never wanted any of this to happen'

'I'm sorry about the last few months; it never should have escalated that far'

'I'm sorry too. I guess we should put it all behind us and start again?'

Selena nodded. 'Hey you know what they say like chalk and cheese, maybe we could become good friends'

'Maybe, if not just friends' Miley smiled as Selena pulled her into a hug.

'So, you and Joe' Selena wiggled her eyebrows.

Miley laughed. 'Hey mentioning Joe ... what time is it?'

'One, why?'

'I'm meeting him for lunch, I best text him now before he thinks I've forgotten'

'Well I'm heading that way to meet Nick' Selena smiled as Miley text Joe.

--

Joe looked on a little wearily as he noticed Miley and Selena walking up, talking away. He felt someone stop next to him and turned noticing it was Nick.

'Hey guys' Miley grinned as she hugged Joe.

'Hey ... uh what's going on here?' Joe asked confused.

Selena laughed before looking at Miley. 'We talked and sorted things out'

Joe nodded. 'Good'

'Hey, why don't we have lunch together?'

Nick and Joe looked towards each other.

'Actually ...' Nick started.

'C'mon it'll be fun' Miley smiled pouting at the both of them.

'Fine' Nick gave in walking off in front.

'What's wrong with him?' Selena turned to Joe.

'Everything, wrong time of the month I think' Joe replied.

Miley rolled her eyes before slapping him lightly, he grinned down at her before picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder running past Nick.

'Hey Nick, what's up?' Selena asked as her hand found his.

'Nothing' he smiled. 'Tired that's all'

She nodded knowing not to push it.

--

'I don't want anything to do with your selfish behaviour anymore!'

Nick turned to look at his brother. 'ME?! You're the one dating your little brother's ex!'

'Emphasis on the Ex! Seriously Nick, Why can't you eat your dignity and be happy for me, just once in your life!'

'It's hard okay. I don't want to see you get hurt, I don't want to see her get hurt!'

'What makes you think I'm going to hurt her Nick, I've fallen for her. My past record in relationships isn't that good, I admit it, but this time I'm already in deep!'

Nick shrugged.

'Please Nick, try and at least be civil about this. I can't go on with you being like this towards me, you're my brother!'

'I can't Joe'

'Why, why do you feel the need to make my life a living hell?'

'Because I'm still in love with her!' Nick shouted making Joe stop dead to look at him. Kevin shook his head at Nick from the other side of the room.

'You know what Nick, you win ... again'

--

_I'm sorry Miles, but we need to finish this. Trust me, I hate that I have to do this. Again, I'm sorry. X_

'What!?'

Mitchell and Emily both turned to look at Miley, watching as she placed the phone to her ear.

'Do you have something to do with this?!'

'With what?' Nick asked from the other end of the phone.

'The fact Joe just finished with me'

'He what?!' Nick, Emily and Mitchell all chorused at the same time.

'You know what Nick, tell him I don't care; you probably had some stupid bet anyway, to see who could get in closer first to hurt me again. Kevin apologises, Joe apparently falls for me and then Selena apologises I should have seen it coming. I'm way over you lot and your stupid games'

'Oh well done Nick' Miley heard Kevin call in the background.

'It's not like that miley'

'Save it' she hung up, throwing her phone onto the table, Emily moving to hug her.

--

**2 weeks later**

'I'm sorry' Joe's head snapped up at the sound of Mileys voice, she looked up. 'Oh it's you'

'Miles...'

'Don't care' she waved her hand before picking up her script and starting to walk off.

'Let me at least explain' Joe ran after her grabbing her wrist and pulling her to a stop.

'Explain what?'

'I was just heading for a coffee, join me?'

She shrugged as he smiled linking his hand with hers and pulling her towards the local star bucks across the road from the studios.

'I'm sorry about everything I really am Miles'

'Why did you do it, all of you?'

'Miley it wasn't some sort of game. Kevin apologised because he missed you, because he realised what an idiot he'd been. Selena apologised off her own back'

'Well why did you end it with me?'

'Nick's in love with you'

She shook her head. 'He broke up with me, he's with Selena'

Joe nodded. 'He still has feelings for you. He wouldn't talk to me Miles, he made living with him a nightmare and he's too selfish to try and be happy for me, just once. I couldn't go on like that; it was the only thing I could think of'

'He has Selena; he can't have his cake and eat it. I thought you actually liked me, obviously not enough'

'I don't like you Miley, I'm in love with you and it's killed me these last two weeks knowing I've hurt you. I fell for you so quickly and I tried telling myself you were Miley, my brothers ex but I couldn't help it. Nothing's going to be plain sailing'

'Who cares? Your happiness is what matters most'

'One more chance, dinner tonight?'

Miley nodded, before leaning over and kissing him lightly. 'I have to head back. 7 tonight in the lobby of the hotel?'

He nodded as she walked out of star bucks, turning back to see Nick slipping into the seat that was previously occupied by Miley.

'Don't start Nick, you're my brother and I respect that, but I can't let her go. I've never felt this way before'

'I wasn't going to, not this time. I just need you to promise me something'

'Which is?'

'You'll look after her and you won't break her heart, like I did'

Joe smiled. 'I promise'


	5. Moliver or Moe

Just an authours note, sorry.

I'm thinking about writing a new story, based on Cinderella, kind of. The idea came to me last night aha.

I need to know wether you want it as a** Moliver** or a **Moe.**

Moliver – Will be all charecters from Hannah Montana

Moe – Will include everyone. Emily and Selena probably being the ugly step sisters? Or something.

So just let me know. (:

x


End file.
